Murder in LA
by Jemlela
Summary: Crossover with NCIS LA. Gibbs and Tony head to LA to help out with an undercover assignment. PLEASE REVIEW
1. ASSIGNMENT

"We have a death of a marine" Eric informed the undercover team of NCIS. "By this guy here Michello Santiago, Italian mob boss."

"So we know who did it, what's the problem." Callen asked.

"We have no real proof to arrest him."

"That has never been a problem before. We will find the proof." Sam answered.

"Hence the problem. He is Italian and no one here is fluent in Italian to go undercover. Besides that, all the documents are in Italian. Even if you did manage to get in without knowing Italian, you wouldn't know what documents are evidence." Nate informed.

"So what we need is at least 1 NCIS Agent who is good at undercover work and is fluent in reading and speaking Italian." Kensi summoned. "So what are we going to do?"

"We are not the only team of NCIS agents who do undercover work. Callen you should inform Director Vance of what it is we need." Hetty ordered.

Callen informed Director Vance of the standstill they were in.

* * *

Vance knows of one possible Agent. He called Gibbs up to his office to get his opinion on the Agent.

"You wanted to see me Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"NCIS LA is investigating a Marine's murder that is linked to an Italian mob boss. None of the Agents knows Italian and the need an Agent who is good at undercover work and knows Italian."

"DiNozzo knows Italian and he is the best undercover agent in DC. But you knew that, that is why you called me. You are going send DiNozzo to LA." Gibbs responded.

"Do you think he can do it?"

"DiNozzo worked undercover to bring down a mob boss when he was a Baltimore Detective. So yeah, I think he can do it, to a point.

"What point?" Vance asked.

"I go with him to LA." Gibbs answered.

"No, I need you here."

"DiNozzo needs someone watching his six." Gibbs argued.

"He has the LA Team to watch his back." Vance argued back.

"You think that would work. DiNozzo doesn't know them, so he won't trust them. The only way DiNozzo stays alive undercover is that he doesn't trust anyone. He was shot by his partner while undercover in Baltimore. He keeps his cards close to his chest. The only person he trusts to watch out for him while he is undercover is me. This case won't work if I am not there." Gibbs spelled it out for him.

"Fine you go with him. LA has the lead of the investigation." Vance finally answered. He didn't like the idea of losing 2 of his best agents. DiNozzo is capable of running the team in Gibbs absence. However, McGee and David aren't capable of working the case without DiNozzo or Gibbs. He is going to have to assign them to another team temporarily.

* * *

Gibbs went down the stairs. His team was all sitting at their desks working on the paperwork from their last case.

"DiNozzo, how is the report coming."

"Just finished Boss." Tony replied not looking up from his computer.

"Good, go home and pack a bag. All those expensive suits you own."

"They are called Armani Boss." Tony responded not sure what is going on. Sure he will wear the suits to the office, but never out of town. They are expensive and he doesn't want anything to happen to them.

"Also pack whatever you have in Italian material and those Italian leather shoes you paisd $500 for."

Tony nodded. "Why?"

"You and I are going to LA, where you will be going undercover to bring down an Italian mob boss who is responsible for a Marine's death."

"Why me?" Tony asked unsure. He loves undercover work and he loves LA. He just isn't so sure about going all the way to LA just to go undercover.

"No one on LA's team knows Italian. Without you the guy will never be charged with the Marine's murder." Gibbs explains When Tony didn't answer, Gibbs went on. "I will be on your six and you won't be undercover alone. Someone on LA's team will be with you."

"How can they be with me if they don't know Italian?" Tony asked.

"You will act as a translator. Establish a cover as to why they are with you."

"Okay, I'll do it." Tony agreed. His gut was telling him that this will be a mistake.

"Meet me at the Airport, one hour." Gibbs responds.


	2. FLIGHT

Gibbs watched Tony leave.

"Ziva, McGee; DiNozzo and I are going to LA. There was a murder of a Marine and they need to borrow Tony. While we are gone you two will be assigned to Hansen's team temporarily." Gibbs informed them.

"Why do they need Tony?" McGee asked a little jealous that Tony gets to go to LA and he doesn't. He loves all the cool toys they have there.

"Tony knows Italian and their team does not. For their case they need someone with undercover skills who can fluently speak Italian. Tony fills both criteria. Go home for the night and we will be back in a few days hopefully. I hope their case doesn't last more than a few days." Gibbs answered and headed towards the elevator.

He still needs to pack and head to the airport. They have 3 hours before their flight. Since they are government agents who are licensed to carry weapons on the plane they have to check in 90 minutes before takeoff.

Vance joins Gibbs in the elevator still trying to understand why Gibbs has to go to LA with DiNozzo.

"I heard what you said, but why you?" Vance asked stopping the elevator

Gibbs sighed trying to figure out how to make him understand Tony. "After I brought DiNozzo to my team from Baltimore PD. I notice a few quirks that were dangerous for him out in the field. He would watch everyone's back and his as well. He didn't trust the team or me to watch his six. After about 6 months of trying to get him to trust me in the field, he finally did and has ever since. Except for about 2 months when he first came back from being Agent Afloat. After being Agent Afloat for over 4 months, he went back to not trusting anybody to watch his six. That is why I have to go; if I am not there he won't trust the team and try to solve the case himself."

"Why did you let him stay on the team if he has trust issues?" Vance asked.

"Because this kid had potential and is one of the best Agents I have ever worked with. He sees cases in a different way and can usually see the missing piece of the puzzle. So I put up with his lack of trust issues in hope that one day he would trust me. But when left to his own defenses, his lack of trust issues comes back." Gibbs explained hoping that Vance would finally get it because he really needs to get going.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the airport and saw Tony waiting for him ready to jump out of his skin.

"Have you checked in yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss, I was waiting for you."

"Well let's go check in. Try to relax; you need to be at the top of your game."

"I can't relax; I have a bad feeling about this. What if my Italian isn't good enough? What if I get made? What if another agent gets hurt because of me?"

"Tony, calm down. You will be fine. I have your six and Callen will also have your six. You need to calm down. We have a long flight ahead of us which will feel a lot longer for both of us if you don't calm down."

"Yes boss." Tony answered taking a few deep breaths. Tony just summoned up his nervousness to the situation, being undercover in a town he doesn't really know, means more things can go wrong.

"Tony, why don't you try to think up a reason as to why you have a partner who doesn't understand Italian? Callen is picking us up at the airport."

"Callen? What is his name?"

"G. I knew him years ago in Russia. Between you and me, he doesn't know his past or even his first name.

"Okay G it is."

"Let's check in and board the plane. Try and get some sleep on the plane" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

After a long flight that really didn't seem so long since both parties slept most of the way, Tony and Gibbs arrived in LA. Gibbs spotted Callen right away.

"G Callen, Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs introduced.

Tony observed Callen carefully. He had come up with a cover, but now that he sees him, he is not so sure his idea will work.

"Well you know what they say about looks." Tony muttered.

"Yeah looks can be deceiving. What about it?" Callen asked.

"I was thinking that your cover could be my personal bodyguard." Tony informed.

"Bodyguard, that's interesting. But shouldn't a bodyguard to someone trying to infiltrate Italian mob, know Italian." Callen asked.

"Not if I don't want you to know what I am doing. Let's say, for conversation sake, that I was a mob boss and you were my lawyer. I could order a hit in front of my lawyer and he wouldn't have a clue. He's in the room when the hit was ordered, but because he doesn't understand Italian, he has no idea what is really going on." Tony explained.

"Well I could see how that would work. You can conduct business; I am not a part of. It could work. Now this was found on the body." Callen handed Tony a note.

Tony looked the note and started laughing. Callen and Gibbs looked at him confused. The note is in Italian, but why he is laughing.

"What do you think this says?" Tony asked Callen.

"I don't know something about weapons or drugs."

"That was probably the idea. Cops and we would normally assume the worst, unless you know what it says."

"So Tony, what does it say?" Gibbs asked.

"It is a recipe for Spaghetti Bolognese."

Callen and Gibbs started laughing.


	3. MEETING

Takes place Season 8 of NCIS and Season 2 of LA. Nate hasn't left yet.

* * *

Callen brought Gibbs and Tony to headquarters. Tony had started to calm down; maybe his nerves were all just in his head.

"Everyone one meet our resident Italian Tony DiNozzo. Tony meet Sam and Kensi, they are Agents. Nate, our Operational Psychologist. Eric, our Tech operator. Deeks is a liaison officer with LAPD and last Hetty our boss. She runs the team, but does it from here." Callen introduced.

"Henrietta, it is good to see you again." Gibbs spoke up.

"Same to you Leroy Jethro." She responded.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Nobody really ever calls him "Leroy", only his father and the people back home. To everyone else he is "Jethro" or "Gibbs"

"You called me by my full first name, turnabout is fair play."

"She is a feisty one." Tony whispered to Callen.

"Hetty? Oh yeah! Also someone you never want to get on the wrong side of." Callen whispered back.

Tony nodded.

"Alright folks let's get down to business." Callen spoke up. Everyone turned to give him their full attention. Once Callen had it, he continued. "Tony is going to want to do business with Santiago. I am going to go in as his bodyguard."

"Wouldn't being a bodyguard require you to know Italian, which you don't?" Sam questioned.

"Tony doesn't want his bodyguard to know what business they are conducting." Callen replied.

"So Tony what does the note that was found on the body say?" Nate asked.

"Callen, you tell them." Tony replied with a smile

"It is a recipe for some Italian dish, Spaghetti something or another."

"Spaghetti alla Bolognese." Tony corrected.

Everyone started laughing, whatever they thought the note said, that wasn't it.

"You serious, the note in Italian found on the Petty Officer is a recipe." Deeks smirked.

"Why would they do that?" Kensi asked.

"Most people who see a note in a foreign language on a dead body would automatically assume the worst. Especially if it is in a language they can't understand. Then when it finally does get translated they feel like an idiot for whatever it was that they were thinking." Nate spoke up.

"Everyone go home and get a good night sleep. We do this tomorrow." Hetty announced.

"Gibbs, Tony, you can stay at my place." Callen told them.

"I don't want to put you out; I can just stay in a Motel." Tony replied.

"Trust me I have the room. It is a 4-bedroom house. Come on. I'll even buy dinner."

"Pizza, if that is okay with you."

"It is fine." Callen agreed.

* * *

Tony followed Callen and Gibbs into Callen's house carrying the pizza.

"Wow G, how did you get this place?" Gibbs asked.

"You remember that Russian girl when you were here earlier. Right before I got shot." Callen began.

"Yeah" Gibbs answered not really sure he wants to hear this.

"She was actually trying to warn me about the shooting; that there had been a hit out on me. I wish I had given her the chance. When I was 14, I lived in this house with her and her parents for 3 months. Unfortunately, I didn't find out who she was until after she had been murdered. Hetty negotiated a deal for the house on behalf. When I found out the address of the so-called house Hetty got for me, I just couldn't resist." Callen explained.

"So you know Russian. Do you know Spanish?" Tony asked.

"Some, why?"

"The only 2 languages I really know cold, other than English of course, are Italian and Spanish. I figure we should have some type of language between us."

"That is a good idea. I am a little rusty at it though." Callen admitted. "I picked the basics up in a few of the foster homes I was in, but not like Russian. Italian I get, but how do you know Spanish?"

Tony wanted to answer after all Callen had been straight with him about his foster homes. But he just couldn't answer. He will admit that he knows it; he just doesn't like to think about how he knows it. He still misses her. He knows that he will never get through this assignment tomorrow if he gets into it now.

"I am tired; it has been a long day. So I am going to go to bed. Goodnight G, goodnight Boss."

"Night Tony. Take the second room on the right." Callen told him.

"Night Tony." Gibbs replied.

After Tony left the room. Callen asked Gibbs in Russian "Was it something I said?"

In Russian Gibbs replied "Sort of, Tony won't talk about where he learned the languages. He will get this far away look in his eyes and then slip his mask back on in full force."

"I think we should also be getting to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Callen said in English.

"Night."

* * *

Tony brought his Armani suit and his Italian leather shoes with him to headquarters. He will change right before they leave for the op.

"Alright we should get ready to do this." Callen announced after a few hours of going over the facts.

"So what is the safe word going to be?" Sam asked Tony.

Tony looked at the Agents like they were the ones speaking Greek. "Safe word? What is a 'Safe Word'?"

"Yeah you know a way of calling for help if the op goes bad and you get into trouble." Callen explained.

"In all the times I have been undercover. I have never used a safe word. I've worn GPS signals."

"We will be wired for sound and sight. Kensi, Sam and Deeks will be our backup. Nate, Eric and Hetty will be here listening keeping an eye on the op. They will see and hear everything we do. Sam and Company won't respond unless either one of says the 'Safe Word'. So what is going to be?"

"I get the 'Safe Word' is some type of code for trouble, but how do we go about coming up with it." Tony asked.

"It is a word you would use in a sentence that can be easily thrown into whatever conversation is going on at the time and not alert the other party to it." Sam answered.

Tony turns his back to everyone so he can think. Tony turns back suddenly with a smile. "We are meeting with an Italian mob boss. One thing about Italians is that they love to eat, especially Italian food. So our safe word will be 'Fettuccini Alfredo.'"

"Fettuccini Alfredo it is." Callen agreed.

"Boss, where will you be?" Tony asked.

"I will be on your six."

"Gentlemen here put these on. Tony they go over your buttons, one is a microphone and the other is a camera." Hetty explained.

Tony put the microphone on his collar button and the camera on the top button of his Armani jacket.

Tony took a deep breath "Alright let's do it."


	4. TROUBLE

AN: I don't know anything but English. So for conversations

_Italian in italics_

**Spanish is in bold**

* * *

Callen and Tony left headquarters ready to do this and bring down Santiago for that Petty Officer murder. They headed for an Italian restraint which is supposed to be the front for Santiago's business. Tony and Callen walked into the restaurant. They were immediately met by the Maître D.

"How can I help you?"

_"Yes, I am Michael Corleone and this is Giovanni. I have some business I would like to discuss with Mr. Santiago_." Tony answered.

"A moment please Mr. Corleone." The Maître D responded and left the room.

"Mr. Corleone?" G questioned.

"Michael Corleone, Al Pacino character in The Godfather." Tony answered with a smirk.

**"Oh by the way I told them your name was Giovanni. I hope that is okay. I know I should have asked you first, but it just came to me. I tend to think on my feet. No matter what happens from this point on, do not blow your cover."**

G nodded.

The Maître D came back.

_"Follow me."_

G followed Tony's lead. G is a little nervous entering a room where he can't understand the language that is being spoken. He has to trust Tony completely. This is not how he usually operates in an undercover operation, but this time he has no choice. They were led to a back room and told to wait.

**"This is it.**" Tony told G.

**"We are ready and so is our backup."**

Tony spied through a window on the door. He saw trouble, but there is no getting out now. He will just have to deal with it. He backs out now and they lose their chance to nail Santiago.

**"We have trouble! Do not blow your cover."**

**"Why what is going on?"**

Before Tony could answer the Maître D was back with Santiago and his other men.

_"Hello Mr. Corleone, what is it I can do for you?"_

_"Michael, please. That is my bodyguard Giovanni. Don't worry he doesn't know Italian." _Tony answered.

_"You have a bodyguard that doesn't speak the language. I don't know if that is incredibly smart or incredibly stupid." _Santiago answered.

_"A little of both I suppose. But I don't have to worry about him knowing what business I conduct."_

_"So what business do you have to discuss?"_

The door opened again and trouble entered the room. Tony kept his cool, but he knew his cover was blown. He just hopes that he is not going to be responsible for Callen death.

_"Anthony! What the hell are you doing here?"_ Anthony DiNozzo Senior said in shock

Santiago and his men were confused. _"Anthony? I thought your name was Michael Corleone?"_

Tony smiled and said nothing. Callen looked at Tony he could tell there was trouble, but he wish he knew what was going on. Tony can't tell him about the trouble without arousing suspicion.

"He is my son Anthony DiNozzo Junior and he some type of cop last I heard."

Within a matter seconds Tony and Callen were surrounded by guns. Tony wasn't about to call for his back-up. He won't be responsible for anyone else being killed on account of him. Callen waited for Tony to the safe word, when he didn't. Callen decided that it was up to him.

"Hey Boss, how about some Fettuccini Alfredo for dinner tonight."

Tony and Callen pulled their guns and they were immediately caught up in gunfire. Back-up came through the door with guns blazing. Shots were fired everywhere. It was hard to know who was being fired at. Back-up were wearing vests, so that they would avoid any fatal wounds. The only problem was that Callen and Tony were not wearing protection.

* * *

By the time the gunfire came to an end, only the Sam, Kensi, Gibbs and Deeks were still standing. Callen had been hit in the shoulder and was down for the count. Tony had been hit twice in the leg and took 2 bullets in each arm.

They are both known for having pure dumb luck to survive any situation. Callen survived being shot 4 times and Tony just manages to get by. Tony has survived many things over his career as a cop and a NCIS Agent. He was shot and stabbed multiple times, blown up, drugged, kidnapped and even had a genetically altered version of the pneumonic plague.

Callen and Tony's luck held up again; even though they had been shot, not one of the bullet wounds had a potential for being fatal.

Sam and Kensi rushed to Callen to check on him. Gibbs went to Tony who had 6 non-fatal gunshot wounds. Both were still conscious.

"Hey hold on, an ambulance is on their way." Gibbs told Tony who was lying on the ground pretending he wasn't in excruciating pain. One gunshot wound hurts bad enough when your conscious, but to have 6.

"Callen." Tony gasped.

"Hanna, how is G?" Gibbs asked.

"GSW to the shoulder, but he will be okay." Sam answered.

"You hear that. G is going to be fine and in time so will you."

"I'm fine, I screwed up. You shouldn't worry about me." Tony managed.

"DiNozzo, shut up. That is the pain talking. I am actually surprised to see you still awake with as much pain as you must be in." Gibbs answered.

Kensi ran into the room followed by the paramedics.

"Boss, what happened to Santiago and the others?" Tony asked.

"Everyone in the room originally, besides you and Callen are all dead. I would say you 2 are extremely lucky that none of your wounds ended up being fatal." Gibbs answered. "Rest now, I have your six. I will see you in the hospital."

* * *

Gibbs rode with Tony in the ambulance while Sam rode with Callen. Kensi, Deeks and the LAPD processed the scene.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore that we didn't get the evidence to nail Santiago, since he and his men are all dead." Deeks said.

* * *

AN:

"Flesh and Blood" didn't happen. So Gibbs never met Tony's father.

For anyone who doesn't know GSW means Gunshot wound.


End file.
